marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Hogan
|gender = Male |title = Head of Security Asset Manager |affiliation = |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 Spider-Man: Homecoming |web series = Watch the Game |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man 2: Public Identity Iron Man 2: Security Breach Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America: Civil War Prelude |actor = Jon Favreau |status = Alive}} Harold "Happy" Joseph Hogan is Tony Stark's closest friend and chauffeur who formerly worked as his personal bodyguard and Head of Security of Stark Industries. He was almost killed during Aldrich Killian's War, leading to Stark going on a revenge mission. After recovering from his injuries, Hogan continued to faithfully serve as Stark's friend and employee and oversaw Stark's new mentorship over Peter Parker/Spider-Man, aiding the young hero on his trip to Germany and acting as their liaison. Biography Early Life Employed by Tony Stark Harold "Happy" Hogan is a long-time friend of entrepreneur Tony Stark. Stark employed him as his personal bodyguard and chauffeur. New Year's in Switzerland ]] Hogan accompanied Stark to Bern, Switzerland on his first and only date with Maya Hansen. Hogan stayed with Stark as he made his way through the party, being introduced to Ho Yinsen and Doctor Wu. When they made it to the elevator, Hogan tried and failed to keep an eccentric scientist named Aldrich Killian away from Stark and Hansen, who attempted to pitch his idea for a new company called A.I.M. which he wanted Stark's investment in. and Maya Hansen]] Hogan escorted Tony Stark and Maya Hansen back to Hansen's room where they discussed her experiments in a virus which would allow the human body to instantly regenerate damaged tissue, including the immediate regrowth of severed limbs. Just as Hogan prepared to leave, he accidentally caused one of Hansen's experiments to explode, causing him to react by jumping on Stark to protect him. With the situation explained, Hogan wished Stark a Happy New Year and left the pair alone for the night.Iron Man 3 Stark's Bodyguard Protecting Iron Man and Tony Stark]] Years later, Hogan accompanied Stark to Caesars Palace in Las Vegas for an awards ceremony, although Stark decided not to attend and instead spent his time gambling and flirting with the girls in the club. They were interrupted by Stark's friend James Rhodes who handed Stark his award and berated him for missing the ceremony. As they excited the casino, they were stopped by Christine Everhart who interviewed Stark about his company. Stark charmed Everhart and Hogan drove them both back to his mansion. to the airport]] The next morning, Hogan followed Stark to the airport but had trouble keeping up with him as Stark drove the vastly superior car. Stark flew to Afghanistan where he was kidnapped by the terrorist organisation Ten Rings. After a long search, Stark was found walking across the desert by James Rhodes, having escaped from the Ten Rings himself. Hogan drove Pepper Potts to the airport to meet Stark and then drove them back to Stark Industries to meet Obadiah Stane and for Stark to give a press conference about his experience, where he also announced he would be shutting down the weapons manufacturing section of Stark Industries.Iron Man ]] With Stark having admitted to being the superhero Iron Man, Hogan's job became more difficult as Stark gained many more fans. After a Stark Expo presentation, Hogan escorted Stark through the sea of people looking to gain his autograph, when they finally made it outside they found a beautiful U.S. Marshal waiting for them. She informed Stark that he had issued a subpoena to appear in Washington, D.C. before a Congressional committee headed by Senator Stern. Hogan took the subpoena and drove them to Washington, D.C.. Boxing Training ]] Hogan continued to work closely with Tony Stark and the two developed a close friendship. They often boxed together to keep fit, although Stark would often cheat during their fights, using mixed martial arts (MMA) techniques to elbow Hogan in the face or kick him in the chest, much to Hogan's annoyance. ]] One day while training they were interrupted by Natalie Rushman, the new secretary for Stark Industries as Pepper Potts had been promoted to CEO. Stark asked Hogan to show Rushman how to box; Hogan agreed and teased her about the unlikelyhood of her having any real fight training. However Hogan quickly learnt that Rushman was more than she seemed when she defended herself from a punch and threw Hogan painfully to the floor which Stark mocked. Duel of Monaco ]] During the Circuit de Monaco, Hogan accompanied Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Natalie Rushman, keeping the Mark V suitcase armor hand-cuffed to his wrist. When Stark entered the race himself, taking over his own formula one racing car, he was soon attacked by terrorist Ivan Vanko, who used a recreated Arc Reactor powered suit with electric whips. Hogan risked his life in trying to get the Suitcase Armor to Stark. from Ivan Vanko]] Hogan drove down the wrong way of the track and slammed the car into Ivan Vanko; Stark yelled at Hogan for nearly hitting him in the crash and tried to enter the car to leave. Vanko survived the crash and attacked the car, ripping the car apart; however Hogan and Pepper Potts were able to give Stark the armor and he was able to use it to defeat Vanko after a brief but brutal fight. Hogan and Potts watched from the car as Vanko was taken away by the police, yelling and laughing at Stark, telling him he had lost. Trouble Continues ]] Tony Stark hosted a birthday party in his Mansion where he proceeded to get drunk to wear one of his Iron Man suits to impress his guests. This action angered James Rhodes, who had been defending Stark to the government, so he put on another suit and confronted Stark. The two friends began fighting throughout the Mansion, where they came close to harming Pepper Potts, Hogan ran into the house and pulled her to safety. The fight ended with great damage to the mansion and Rhodes leaving with the Iron Man suit. ' office]] Back at Stark Industries the next day, Happy Hogan went to collect Pepper Potts for her upcoming meeting and found her talking with Tony Stark. Hogan asked if Potts needed anything else and Stark tried to answer believing the question was directed at him, when he realized that Hogan was working for Potts now, Stark tried to make an awkward joke but Hogan advised him to stop talking. Hogan and Potts then left the office while Stark spoke to Natalie Rushman. Raid of Hammer Industries changing]] Hogan became Pepper Potts' bodyguard when she was named CEO of Stark Industries, and accompanied her to the Stark Expo. During the Battle at Stark Expo, he later accompanied Natasha Romanoff to Hammer Industries Headquarters to stop Vanko from his attack on the Expo. Hogan could not help but look as Romanoff changed clothes in the back of the car. ]] When they arrived at Hammer Industries, Hogan started to fight the first bodyguard they encountered; after a long fight, Hogan used the dirty boxing tactics he had learned from Tony Stark and knocked the guard unconscious. Pleased with his efforts he called out to Romanoff, only to see she had defeated every other guard in the building. Hogan stood by Romanoff as she hacked into the Hammer Industries computer and returned control of the War Machine Armor to James Rhodes so they could join forces and fight back against Ivan Vanko.Iron Man 2 Head of Security Aldrich Killian's War ]] Hogan eventually became very uncomfortable with his role as the bodyguard of Tony Stark, the Iron Man as he was often laughed at, and was granted a new position as the head of security in the Corporate Headquarters of Stark Industries, a role which he took great pride in despite causing customer complaints to rise to a shocking level. It was in this capacity that he both encountered Eric Savin, and Savin's boss Aldrich Killian when they visited Stark Industries in order to have a meeting with Pepper Potts. ]] Hogan called Tony Stark to update him on how he was watching Pepper Potts speak and possibly flirt with Aldrich Killian, who was demonstrating his new technology to find investors. The two old friends discussed Hogan's new position and Stark mocked his lack of skill with technology. Hogan agreed to follow Killian and Eric Savin to find out more, as they said goodbye Hogan noted that he had barely seen Stark since he had started working with the Avengers.Iron Man 3 Destruction of the Chinese Theatre ]] Immediately suspicious, he investigated them and later followed Eric Savin to an exchange with another man at the . He tried to interfere and gather evidence when he noticed some of the man's flesh glowing in an amber hue, having taken one of the devices the man had been given Hogan attempted to leave. Before he could get away, Hogan was stopped by Eric Savin, who attempted to steal the device, defending himself, Hogan punched Savin in the face. Much to his horror, Savin's wound healed immediately with the same golden glow. Their altercation was interrupted when the other man exploded, killing several people and severely injuring Hogan. Hogan was able to point to a vital piece of evidence before he lapsed into unconsciousness; an act that gave Tony Stark a valuable clue into the cause of the explosion. Recovery Hogan was put in a coma for some days, Tony Stark stayed by his bedside and asked the nurse to put on the television, as it was Hogan's favorite television show and ensure that all the staff wore their security badges, as it would annoy Hogan to find out they were not. This incident prompted Stark to publicly threaten the Mandarin, responsible for the attack. Hogan ultimately woke up, days after the explosion. Asset Management During the events surrounding the Avengers Civil War, Hogan continued to be employed at Stark Industries, continuing to be the Head of Security but aspiring to be promoted to asset management. When Tony Stark recruited Peter Parker to assist in the fight between his Avengers and Captain America's team, Hogan accompanied Parker on the private plane to Germany and introduced him to the new suit designed for him by Stark.Spider-Man: Homecoming Two months later, Hogan had been promoted to asset management as requested and was assigned to oversee the removal of all items and technology from Avengers Tower after Stark sold the building to move to the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York. He was also Peter Parker's primary contact as he started his crime-fighting career, and duly relayed all of Parker's messages to Stark. On moving day, Hogan oversaw the loading of all of the items due to be moved onto an unmanned cargo plane. He was contacted by Parker's friend Ned Leeds, who tried to warn him that the plane was in danger, but he brushed off the warning. After seeing it off, the plane was hijacked by the Vulture and subsequently crashed on Coney Island after Spider-Man intervened. Days later, Hogan appeared at Parker's school to personally apologize for not listening to his warning, and to thank him for saving his job. He then took Parker on a ride to the New Avengers Facility where Tony Stark intended to announce Spider-Man to the world as the newest official member of the Avengers. However, after his recent experience, Parker declined the invitation and left the building to wait in the car for a ride home. Pepper Potts reminded Hogan and Stark that there was a room full of press expecting an announcement; Stark asked Hogan if he was still carrying an engagement ring, and intended to announce his engagement to Potts instead. However, Potts was unimpressed by the tactic and assured the two that she would think of something better. In any event, Hogan still tossed the ring to Stark as a last-case measure. Personality Hogan was Tony Stark's constant companion. He also acted as Stark's "pre-screener" when Stark was womanizing''Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Iron Man. An example of this was when he described reporter Christine Everhart as "cute". Hogan initially was annoyed by and ignored Peter Parker by not replying to his messages and being rude to him even when Parker was serious about Adrian Toomes actions. He later apologized to Peter for not taking him seriously and thanked him for saving his job. Abilties *'Combatant': Hogan knows enough about boxing that he managed to train Tony Stark. Relationships Allies *Stark Industries **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Boss and Friend **Pepper Potts - Boss and Friend **Bambi Arbogast - Co-worker *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Natalie Rushman - Former Co-worker *Maya Hansen † *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Vision Enemies *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † **Eric Savin † **Jack Taggart † *Vulture Trivia *Hogan's role of training Tony Stark in boxing during ''Iron Man 2 is a nod to his background as a former professional boxer in the comics, which is also how he earned his nickname because of his refusal to fight back. *Jon Favreau alludes to a specific intention in choosing which scene from Downton Abbey Hogan wakes up to.Jon Favreau on Twitter Behind the Scenes *Happy Hogan's look and attire in the flashbacks shown in Iron Man 3 are an homage to the character of Vincent Vega, played by in the movie . References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Watch the Game Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Bodyguards Category:Heroes